


My Lover Till Infinity

by byulyiangel



Series: My Lover Till Infinity [1]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyiangel/pseuds/byulyiangel
Summary: Meeting in middle school, dating and becoming lovers. Isn't that the dream of ever girl? Despite the fact that South Korea is very strict towards homosexuality, this doesn't stops Wheein and Moonbyul from loving each other.Is there a bright future ahead of them, together?





	My Lover Till Infinity

(Wheein; 17 years old, Hwasa; 16 years old, Moonbyul; 19 years old)

 

 

It was an ordinary day for Wheein and her best friend, Hyejin. They just started their second semester at middle school. But Hyejin knew something that Wheein didn't knew yet.

"Wheein-ah!! Are you excited?" Hyejin asked.

"Excited? What for? It's just school"

"WE ARE GETTING A NEW CLASSMATE!!"

"A new classmate? But we are 35 students alre-"

"Shut up, she's coming!"

Wheein quickly cut herself off, setting her eyes on the door to see who the new student will be.

The door opens, everyone laying their eyes on the girl as she enters the room.

"Please introduce yourself, young lady", the teacher said friendly

"Hello everyone, my name is Moon Byul-yi, I am 19 years old. My hobby is rapping. Please call me Moonbyul only"

"Rapping? But you are a gi-"

"Shut up before I break your neck", Byul shut down the boys that tried to mock her immediately.

"Byul-yi, please have a seat"

Wheein couldn't help but stare at the girl. Her silver coloured hair and her beautiful brown eyes caught her attention. What also caught her attention is that Moonbyul likes rapping, she thought that if she becomes friends with that girl, they can talk about music day and night.

"Wheein. Wheein-ah, WHEEIN YOU DUMB PRICK STOP FANTASIZING!"

"I'm sorry, please don't yell at me like that, you're scaring me out, way too much", Wheein hates it when Hyejin screams at her, she can become really scary once she is mad or yells at you.

Hyejin turned her head away from Wheein, seeing the new girl in class. "Hey Moonbyul, come have a seat here. We'll make space for you."

"Thank you"

Moonbyul sits down, asking the girls some questions: "So, what's your name and how old are you both?"

Hyejin confidently answers her when she sees Wheein is too shy to answer: "I am Hyejin and my friend over there is called Wheein. I'm 16, she's 17"

"It's nice to meet you Hyejin, you too, Wheein, it would be nice if you'd talk to me."

Wheein blushed, looking at the girl nonestop, her mind is acting up whenever she sees a pretty girl. 'Look at her eyes. Her hair. That smile', she said to herself. But she knew it was wrong to ignore her 

"I-I-I'm sorry..I was just, you know, what's the word again? Thinking"

"That's okay", Moonbyul flashes a smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE CONTINUED, I will make POV from the girls from time to time about how they felt about their past. POV's won't be there in the main story, but it will definitely be back at the end of the story.

Please comment to give me some feedback that I can make more enjoyable stories for you! <3


End file.
